


Out of Control

by SPNFangallovesSquirrel



Series: Jensen [7]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub Play, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:45:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPNFangallovesSquirrel/pseuds/SPNFangallovesSquirrel
Summary: Jensen wants to feel out of control in the bedroom





	Out of Control

****“So, I want to try something really different.” Jensen walks to you across the room as you’ve dropped your final garment on the floor. He’s standing barely clothed, his arms across his flushed chest.  
  
“What do you mean baby?” you coo softly, locking your fingers into his, forcing his arms apart. “Not liking this “pretend game” we’re playing?”  
  
“Oh baby.” He groans. “Yeah, everything is fine.” He nods. Two fingers tilt your chin until he’s looking in to your eyes. “I am in love with every second. I just. I.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I. I just want to lose control. I have had to be places, do things, listen to people, tell people my feelings. I just. Don’t. Want. To.”  
  
“I get it.” You rub his arms gently and smile. “You don’t want to have to take all the work? You want to just feel?”  
  
He nods quickly, flexing uncomfortably at his sudden admission.  
  
“I get it baby. You don’t always want to have to do. You want to be on the receiving end? To really be on the receiving end?” You cup his cheeks quickly kissing him on the full lips. Even though his lips were plump, and soft, there was a chapped give that made your lips tingle as you touched him. “You don’t have to be worried about asking for something like that. Now, get on your back, it’s your turn to receive. My turn to give. Okay?”  
  
“Yes  _ma’am_ ,” he smiles, replying snarkily, trying to hide the wide smile on his face.  
  
You take a nip at his ear and breathe in, “Get naked. Get on the bed and get naked.  _Now_.”  
  
He breathes in heavily, pulling away from you and nods – conforming to your request. In seconds he’s pulling at his boxers, letting out a frustrated yell as he forgets to step out of his boxers.  
  
“Calm down Jensen. I’m not going anywhere.” You reply. He finally calms down enough to sit back on the bed and kick his boxers away; and he smiles waiting for your next move.  
  
“Good boy.” You praise. “Now, wait in anticipation while I go get myself ready. Lie down and get comfortable. I need to get a few things.” You give him a wink and he groans loudly. He quickly claps a hand over his mouth, hoping he hadn’t been to loud for his sleeping daughter to hear.  
  
“Sorry.” He whispers.  
  
You give your head a shake and roll your eyes. “Don’t make me get that ball gag you got as a gag gift from Jared and Misha.”  
  
His eyes widen at your response. “I know where you hide things. I’m a cop. Well, I’m an ex cop. But still. I’m a cop.”  
  
He nods shielding his eyes and sighs, trying to say something you know he’s been dying to say. You take your time searching through your personal stash of toys to return with your choices – a bottle of lube and a box of condoms in your left hand and leather cuffs dangling around your right wrist.

“Okay, are you ready handsome?” you ask smiling. He looks up to you from the bed and nods. You slowly kneel between his legs, dropping your treasures down next to you. “I think we’ll try with out these first? And now that  _I’m_ in control, we’ve got a few rules. Okay?”

He nods, trying to find words. You  _hadn’t_  set boundaries for your little games, so he kept quiet waiting for your response.  
  
“Good boy. Now, rules. We’ve got some new rules now that things are changing. You will not touch me unless I tell you. If you touch me, I think we’ll have to cuff you. Okay?” you pause, waiting for him to answer, but he only nods. “Answer me please Jensen.”

“Yes. Yes ma’am.” He clears his throat. Even though he was trying to avoid your direct gaze, you could see a definite twinkle in his eyes; the man was enjoying losing all control.

You smile and rub his thighs, his erection twitches as your hand comes closer to his lap as you caress the soft skin of his body.

“Good boy, and I think you can call me by my name. How about that?” You wink trying to keep this as controlling-yet-tame as possible.

“Yes. (Y/N).” He breathes in heavily, relief washing over him. He shudders a sigh, and you still wouldn’t understand how him losing  _all_ control helped him.

“Okay, and you know the colors?” you ask.  
  
He closes his eyes, and with a grin recites what you want. “Green is go.” He clears his throat. “Yellow is slow. Red is stop.”

“And if you can’t breathe or talk?” you scratch lightly at his thighs, causing him to hiss.

“Triple tap. I’ll triple tap your arm or leg or whatever I can reach. And if I can’t use my hands …”

“You’ll shake your head three times. Okay? Nod to agree, because you aren’t going to talk from here on out.”

“Yes (Y/N).” You give him a look that means business and he quickly nods, rectifying his mistake.

“Good boy, now another word, and I’ll gag you.”

With an added effort to show he was listening, he puts his hands behind his head.

“So good for me,” you coo. “So beautiful and laid out for me.”

You put your hands on his stomach, and deftly rub and caress at the pudge you loved so much. Your fingers skate up his chest teasing one nipple, then the next. He squirms at your touch, even more as you lavish a bite right after with your tongue.  
  
“Gees, so sensitive.” You laugh lightly, continuing at your pleasing yet annoying quest. You lick over the sensitive nub once more. “Is that bothering you?”  
  
He groans, but clamps his mouth shut, waiting it out.

You appreciated the motion of his muscles as he twitched at your touch. The roll and flex of the strength underneath his skin, his broad shoulders strained as he waited for your next move.

A possessive heat surges through you, he was so good at becoming totally pliant, but he was still so responsive and needy. You loved having him underneath you, having him be fully yours.

You suck a mark on his neck, baring your teeth. He moves quickly, wrapping his arms around you, forgetting your rules. You forget it for a few seconds, letting yourself get in to the task at hand, a big and visible hickey on his neck.

He was yours and you’d claim him.

He lets you know he’s enjoying himself after a rather long bite under his ear causes him to groan.

“God. (Y/N).”

You tilt your head at him and furrow your eyebrows. “I thought you weren’t going to speak or touch me Jensen.”

He clears his throat but has no good answer. In your little game, he had been caught and your submissive man had to be punished.

“I guess we’re going to have you tied up.” You turn behind you to grab at the two leather cuffs, and turn back to him. A long chain connects the cuffs and he holds his wrists out. You kiss the soft skin of the inside of his arm before you buckle the restraint, making sure it was tight enough to your liking. He could slip away if he wanted to, even though you knew he probably wouldn’t. You weave the chain through the slats of your headboard before fastening the other one to his wrist quickly.

“Color?” you ask, waiting for him to speak out loud.

“Green. Fuck, this is so green.”

You smile run your fingers down his chest; red angry lines follow in their path. He pulls against the cuffs, testing just to make sure that he is still at the color  _green_. His breath hitches, coming a little fast after, the feel of the leather chaffing at his skin, spurring him on. “You okay?”

He clamps his mouth shut, trying not to speak and he quickly nods his head.

“Did you expect this, did you even think I would say yes to this?” you ask quietly. “Speak!” you’re a little harsh and he flinches at your tone.

“No. I didn’t.”

“No you didn’t, what?” You ask, hand lying down on his throat. You squeeze slightly and he swallows the bile in his mouth back.

“No. I didn’t (Y/N),” he states, following your rule.

You trail your fingers down his chest, already damp with sweat from all the foreplay.  
  
“Did you miss me today? Was it a long day on set with out me being  _so_ busy?” you ask sweetly. You test his ability to listen to you, so you tighten your hand around his throat. You even take a nipple in your teeth and pull. He nods quickly, chest heaving as he tries to catch his breath.

“Oh, I missed you to.” You rub yourself against him, inching your way down his body until you’re grinding against his hips. “It was tricky, being with the dog on set. Not you. It was so hard.”

His skin tasted clean, yet faintly salty as you licked a line up and down his chest, finally ending up between his legs – up close and personal with the most intimate part of his body. You kiss the tip of his cock gently, scooting even further down the bed. You would pay attention to that part of him later; your goal was to rile him on down lower.  
  
You suck at his balls, pulling them out of your mouth with a pop – your wet lips slid over every bit of him as you worshiped your favorite part of him. Jensen’s hips shake and he gasps as your tongue flutters over his hole, so you grin against him and do it more – loving the reaction from him.

You thrived on this feeling of control and power you had. You never really did this; you were content to just have an intimate act of sex him. One day he would be on top, or one day it’d be you. The power you had when someone was beneath you – especially Jensen – pushing him almost past everything he probably had experienced, it was giving you this high that always wanted to last far longer than the usual post sex high.  
  
But of course with Jensen, there was always something more.  
  
It wasn’t the typical rush you got with past partners, it was purely Jensen. The way he sounded when he came off his high, the little grunts and groans when he was pleasured. It was the way you were a goddess, sent for purely his joy only.  
  
It made you fucking crazy. 

“Such a handsome little man,” you coo, continuing to tease him. Your tongue edges around his hole as he spreads his legs farther apart – groaning and inviting you in.

You work your tongue into him slowly, keeping your mouth soft and wet. The chains holding him rattle as he strained against them, unable to control himself any more.

He groans, trying to hold it in. “Oh, you love this. Don’t you?” you leaned up on your elbows to look at him. You trace where your mouth had been with a finger. He tries to push his hips into you, trying to take your finger inside of himself. He was desperate for any kind of sensation. Any kind of feeling. You didn’t know if he’d go for it but you kept pushing; moving your mouth back up the underside of his cock.

“Not yet Jay. Don’t be greedy,” you pull way. “You know I’ll only make it worse for you.”

He only nods, pursing his lips and squeezing his eyes shut. He held still long enough, that you reward him by dipping your tongue inside as far as you could.

“Fuck!” You catch him as he arches his back off the bed and grips at the chains tethering him to the bed.

“You’re talking. We can’t wake up JJ, and what was my rule?”

“No speaking.” His wrecked voice gives you chills down your spine but you continue to work at his dick.

“Then what do I need to do?” You ask stopping for a second. You go back to paying attention to him and wait for his answer. He lets out a moan and you stop, pulling at the tender skin of his ball sac before looking to him. “Tell me. I need to hear the words.”

He writhes against the chains, with so much more than lust in his face. He had a dark need, unable to find release any other way.

“Punish me. You need to punish me.”  
  
The glint was still in his eyes, and you couldn’t help but get turned on even more.

He was going to get punished. You were going to help him in any way you could. You slid off the bed quickly, only stopping to relieve yourself of your clothes, and to pick a riding crop on the wall. Jensen stares at you with big, hungry eyes as you walk to him, slowly and gently rubbing the tip of the crop from the base of his throat down to his cock. You circle his erection a few times, just to watch it twitch and jump eagerly.

He shifts and moves eagerly, moving with the crop and you shake your head.

“No. Jensen. Legs down, spread em.” You order. He was totally at your mercy; vulnerable and perfect, and all you wanted to do was mark up his perfectly creamy skin.

Without a word, you pick the riding crop back up and strike, right across his right thigh. Jensen cries out, a passionate and relieved sound leaving his mouth. You alternate from thigh to thigh a few times until he’s bucking his hips without any progress.  
  


“(Y/N),” he mutters against the “thwack” of the riding crop. You strike at his thighs; you move to his stomach and chest, alternating around his skin. You hit him again and again; your body reacts to the red marks appearing on his skin, down to the pretty noises he made trying to keep quiet from verbally begging.  
  


“Please.” He mutters. “Please (Y/N). Please Mistress.”  
  


“Please what?” you growl.

  
“Take me. I need you to take me.” He grips on his chains as you hit him with the crop.

  
“Fine,” you offer. “I’m going to sit on you, no moving while I finish your punishment.”  
  


Jensen was more than ready. You could feel him trying to hold back coming with every strike you let down on him. You could feel him try and breathe through the pleasure filled pain; his body thrashing and tensing against the cuffs.  
  
You were surprised at how quiet he had managed to stay.  
  


You found yourself trying not to come as well, and he was the only one you wanted to have come inside of you. Every time.  
  


Lining up with him, the head of his cock breaches through your wet heat, as you quickly sink down on him. He groans, eyes rolling back in his head, and he clamps his mouth shut, not wanting to talk, to break your rule; not wanting to wake JJ. You adjust to his length and girth, his head rubbing your sweet spot. Sweat rolls over the lines of his muscles, his chest heaves and you listened as he grunted – trying to recover and prepare himself for what you had next.  
  


With a soft “thwack”, you let the crop hit his chest, one pec and then the next repeatedly until he’s crying out, bucking his hips into you, the best he could. You shake your head as you bring the crop to his cheek, tapping it lightly.

“No movement Jensen. Got it?”

“Yes mistress! Yes (Y/N)!” he cries out as you hit him over the chest once more. At his submission, you continue your punishment, slowly starting to bounce up and down on him.  
  
You feel him swell, ready to come inside of you, and you clench down, feeling the need for him to come even more. “Not yet.” You glare, speeding up the pace, letting him know that under no circumstances, he was allowed to come.  
  


You let yourself come twice on him, loud and sweaty and aggressive, switching from the crop to using your nails, and clenched down on him as you kept riding him through your own spasms. The feeling for him nearly killed him with all that pent up energy, and that was your plan all along.  
  
Finally you quickly pulled away, ignoring his whines as you left him empty, unsatisfied. You were worried that little ears had heard you.

“To be continued baby.” You laugh, rolling to your side.  
  
That earned you the biggest groan you could ever imagine.  
  
 _Wait till tomorrow,_  you thought.  _Just you wait._  
  
“Since when did we stop being so vanilla in our love life?” Jensen asks. All you can do is roll over and cuddle in to his side, your partner content to hold you tight


End file.
